Castles on Clouds
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Read the story to find out - too much info to give away.  Rated T for safety.  One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Grimm or Les Miserables. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts

A/N: I was recently watching an episode of Grimm and listening to my Les Miserables playlist earlier today. Then I got the idea for this story.

Summary: AU: Read the story to find out – too much info to give away. Rated T for safety. One-Shot.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Juliette smiled and looked over at her husband. His head was resting on her bulging belly, eyes closed. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.<p>

The couple had finally gotten married and were starting their family. According to their doctor, the couple was expecting a girl. The baby was developing wonderfully and Juliette was in her final month of pregnancy.

"I hope she looks like you." Juliette told Nick as she felt him climb behind her and gave her a soothing massage.

"I'm sure she'll look like you." Nick said, kissing Juliette's neck. Nick scooted from his spot behind Juliette and went to make themselves something to eat.

Juliette nibbled on her omlette while she watched Nick put the crib together. The two of them had painted the nursery a light green with a dark pink trim. There was also white furniture in the room to tie it together.

"Now we just need to think of a name." Nick said as he got some tea for Juliette.

"What about something French, since my great-grandparents immigrated from France to here?" Juliette suggested, rubbing her stomach. Her little girl was very active at night, which made Juliette mad, since she never got any sleep.

"What were you thinking?" Nick inquired, brushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"I love the names Amie, Zoe, Claire, Adele, Odette and Victorie." Juliette listed off the names on her fingers. Nick smiled at some of her choices.

"I like Amie, Adele and Claire the best." Nick said after a long pause. He had ordered name stencils and was waiting for Juliette and himself to pick out a name for their new bundle of joy.

"What do you think of the name Grace?" Juliette inquired as the two of them laid in bed that night. Nick propped himself on an elbow and turned to his beautiful wife.

"I like it. I had a thought for a name – Adele Grace." Nick announced, placing a hand on Juliette's stomach. He felt the little girl inside kick his hand. He laughed and looked into Juliette's beautiful eyes. "I think she likes it, too."

"Nick, that is so beautiful." Juliette said, her eyes welling up with tears. Nick moved closer to her and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her as they slept.

A week later, Juliette went into labor, but got very sick. Nick noted that their neighbor was never home and took some of her herbs to heal Juliette. He then ground the herbs into a tea and had Juliette drink it.

Juliette gave one final push and Nick caught the baby before she hit the ground. They had a home delivery, since there was a snowstorm in the middle of the night and the roads weren't clear yet. Nick did call a nurse the previous day when Juliette had gone into labor. She was there to help assist, if Juliette needed it.

"She's perfect." Nick said as he watched the nurse clean, weigh and measure his daughter. Juliette cried as her little girl was placed in her arms.

"What's her name?" the nurse inquired.

"Adele Grace." Juliette answered, her voice hoarse. Nick smiled and sat next to Juliette on the bed, holding both his girls in his arms. He watched as Juliette breastfed their daughter for the first time.

"Should I call your parents so they can meet their new granddaughter?" Nick asked. Juliette looked at Nick and shook her head sadly. "What? Why? I like your parents – they're really nice."

"I haven't told them that you're a Grimm." Juliette said, turning her attention back to Adele. She kissed the top of her head and handed her to Nick.

"Why haven't you told them?" Nick inquired, a little confused.

"I don't want them to get hurt."

"So by marrying me and having Adele you thought that they would be okay? Is there something that I'm missing?" Nick questioned, trying to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't wake up Adele. He quietly took her to the nursery and sang a lullaby to her before returning to Juliette.

When he returned, he saw a woman dressed in a black cloak, hood drawn over her face. She was holding a knife to Juliette's throat. Juliette was whimpering, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? If you return my herbs, you will have nothing to fear." The other woman spoke in a groggily voice. Nick tensed up and saw the woman's green eyes flash then return to their normal color.

"Hextra!" Nick growled.

"Nick!" Juliette groaned, feeling the woman's blade tighten against her neck.

"Let her go!" Nick commanded.

"Never my love, not ever. You tell me boy, since you're so clever. You're a Grimm, are you not? You need something to fill your slot." The Hextra told Nick.

"What do you mean 'something to fill my slot?' What's going on?" Nick asked, pulling out his gun. Hextras were harmless, unless you pissed them off, which was what Nick was close to doing. All they did was speak in rhymes and if pissed off, spoke in tongues.

"Your firstborns life for your wife's." the Hextra said. Nick lowered his gun and looked at Juliette. He didn't have a choice.

"Can I have a moment to say goodbye and let my wife know what's going on?" Nick asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Hextra nodded and walked out of the room. He went to the nursery and gently picked up his sleeping daughter. He then brought her to the master bedroom and placed Adele on Juliette's lap.

"Honey, what's going on?" Juliette asked. Nick kissed her neck and looked at the sleeping baby on Juliette's lap.

"I'm going to sing a song my mom used to sing to me whenever I was scared, sad or alone." Nick explained, feeling the tears stream down his face. He took a breath and began to sing. "_There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud_." Nick had to stop so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "_There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_." He looked to Adele. "_She says – Adele, I love you very much. I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud_." Nick then turned to Juliette and kissed her forehead.

"Nick, why do we have to give our baby to that – thing?" Juliette inquired.

"She'll kill you otherwise, then kill me." Nick explained.

"I don't understand."

"Trust me, Juliette. These things are not to be messed with, although this is the first one I've come across." Nick told Juliette. She nodded and cried into his chest. Nick rocked her back and forth, telling her everything would be all right.

Just then the Hextra entered and stood towards the back of the room.

"Okay, Hextra. She's all yours." Nick said, carefully handing Adele to the Hextra. "Her name is Adele Grace and please take care of her."

"Adele Grace, such a pretty face. You will feel welcome in my humble place. Where my daughters two and you shall play for all eternity." The Hextra told Adele. She looked at Nick and with a swish of her cape, she was gone.

_Eight years later_

Nick returned from work to relieve Munroe from his duty of watching Juliette. He found Juliette in the nursery, looking at the empty crib. Ever since Nick was forced to give Adele to the Hextra, Juliette had became depressed and would stand at Adele's crib and cry. He had explained the best he could why he had to give Adele to the Hextra, but Juliette didn't understand. He felt she would never forgive him unless he brought Adele home, if she was still alive.

"Juliette, sweetie. Are you hungry?" Nick inquired, coming into the nursery.

"No, I'm not hungry." She snapped, which made Nick feel hurt. He kissed her temple and exited the room. He walked to the kitchen and started making pasta, Juliette's favorite food.

While the pasta was cooking, Nick picked up the novel from the library he had borrowed. It was entitled _Les Misérables _by Victor Hugo. As Nick read the book, he found a rather strange description of the mistress of the house. It sounded like the Hextra that had taken his Adele eight years ago.

That's when the phone rang. Nick scrambled up from his seat to answer the phone in time.

"This is Nick." Nick panted into the receiver.

"Nick, this is Hank." Nick's partner-in-crime didn't need to introduce himself. "Listen, there's something strange going on in the woods and I need you to come now."

"Now?" Nick repeated the word.

"Yes, now." Hank said. With that, he hung up. Nick sighed and hung up the phone. He then went to the nursery and kissed Juliette's cheek.

"I need to go into work for a bit. I've turned off the water for pasta. I'll be home soon. Love you." Nick quickly explained before exiting the nursery.

He quickly got in his car and headed for the woods. He got out of the car and saw both Munroe and Hank at the entrance to the woods.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Nick inquired as he got out of his car. He saw police and crime scene tape everywhere.

"We – I mean I – heard something strange this morning." Munroe told Nick. His face was hard to make out in the oncoming darkness, but Nick could see a glimmer of hope in the other man's eyes.

"What sort of noise did you hear?" Nick inquired, writing down Munroe's statement.

"Sort of a sweet little song." Munroe said. He than sang a little of Castle on a Cloud.

"That's impossible – I've only sung that song to one other person." Nick said, his head reeling.

"You think it's a trap?" Hank questioned as the three of them headed into the woods. Hank and Nick had their guns out, while Munroe had his teeth bared. Although, he was harmless, Munroe could also be deadly.

"I don't know." Nick answered, his tone unsure.

They went a little deeper into the woods before they heard something.

"Everyone, shh." Nick said, putting a finger to his lips.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_." A young girl's voice sang. Munroe signaled the men to hide behind some trees as some movement appeared. It was a young girl who looked to be about eight-years-old. She had reddish-blond hair and wore a dirty and torn dress. Nick noted she was barefoot.

The girl spent some time at the well, drawing water from it. She then carried the heavy bucket towards a cottage that was full of light and warmth.

"I'm having déjà vu." Nick said out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Hank asked.

"Because this is what the Thenardiers did to poor Cosette in the book _Les Misérables_." Nick whispered, just in case someone from the cottage heard them.

"I've read that book – she gets rescued by Jean Valjean." Munroe blurted, not realizing that Nick hadn't gotten that far.

"Thanks for the spoiler." Nick growled.

"Sorry." Munroe apologized.

They watched the cottage for a little while longer. The lights went out and the cheerful noise went away.

"I'll go, since she's my daughter." Nick reasoned.

"Nick, you have no idea how to defeat a Hextra, do you?" Munroe inquired.

"Uh…" Nick hesitated. Munroe rolled his eyes.

"You have to speak back to it in rhyme. Eventually, it'll run out of things to rhyme about." Munroe explained.

"You two get Adele while I talk to this monster from hell." Nick rhymed. Hank fought back a snort of laughter.

"You don't have to rhyme right now." Munroe said. Nick ignored him and walked towards the cottage, which wasn't a cottage. As he moved closer, he saw that the cottage was the inn from _Les Misérables_, exactly how Victor Hugo described it.

"This can't be right." Nick mumbled to himself. There was no way that an inn from the 18th centaury could be here in the 21st centaury.

He ducked into the shadows as drunk patrons wandered out of the inn, singing at the top of their lungs. Nick cringed as they sang off-key.

"Here goes nothing." Nick muttered as he placed the black felt hat he had brought with him upon his head and entered the inn. The Hextra looked up from ordering the little girl around and smiled at Nick. Her husband – or mate – was standing not too far away at the bar.

"Poor sir, you look cold. Sit by the fire and be bold." The Hextra told Nick, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Would thee like some tea?" the man at the bar asked.

"Yes, that would be great. Sorry to come in at a time so late." Nick said. He then turned to the Hextra. "I see you have little girls three. How did that come to be?"

"The redhead is an orphan, poor thing. The other two are my little devils with angel's wings." The Hextra told Nick as the gentleman handed Nick some tea. He nodded and thought about what to say. He had won poetry contests in high school, but hadn't rhymed in a long time.

"They don't look like devils from hell. I'm here to get Adele." Nick said. The Hextra looked at Nick, eyes blazing a bright green.

"I don't think so, kind sir. You won't get your hands on her."

"I believe madam, she is my daughter from birth. You don't belong here on God's good earth. I know who you really are, Thenardier." Nick noticed the woman's face grow pale. "Looks like you've run out of things to say."

"No I haven't you dirty thief. I'll give you wounds that will bleed for a week."

"That doesn't rhyme." Nick said, smiling. The Hextra looked baffled for the first time.

"You fool, you think you can hex me, but you're wrong. I will show you right from wrong."

"That doesn't make sense." Nick told the Hextra, his smile spreading across his face. He could see that she was becoming frustrated with the conversation. She was kind of malfunctioning, like a robot in a bad movie.

"Adele?" Nick called as the man went to tend to the Hextra. The other two girls had disappeared and now Nick was looking for Adele.

He found her in the small kitchen, scrubbing dishes and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Nick quietly walked over to her.

"_There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says – Adele, I love you very much_." Nick sang a part of Castle on a Cloud in Adele's ear. She stopped scrubbing dishes and turned to see who was singing that song.

"I sing that song all night long." Adele spoke with the voice of a scared angel.

"Honey, you don't have to rhyme anymore. She's gone." Nick told his precious jewel.

"Are you my real daddy?" Adele asked, her blue eyes looking into his dark ones. Nick nodded and picked up Adele, holding her for the first time in eight years.

He carried Adele out of the inn and into the dawn. Hank and Munroe yawned and rubbed their eyes when Nick exited the inn, carrying something in his arms.

"I take it you defeated the Hextra." Munroe said. Nick nodded and indicated to Adele, who was fast asleep. "Juliette is gonna be so happy to see her."

"I know." Nick said as he got Adele into his car and drove her home. She didn't have any physical damage, but he would take her to the hospital first to see if she had any internal damage before taking her home.

The doctor smiled and looked at Nick.

"She's got a clean bill of health." The doctor told Nick, giving Adele a pack of star stickers. She smiled and thanked the doctor.

"Okay, honey. Let's go surprise mommy." Nick told Adele, placing her in the car and headed towards home.

Juliette drew her sweater closer to her body and looked out the large picture window. She felt her jaw drop when she saw Nick's car pull in the driveway and put a hand to her throat when he went to the backseat and got a reddish-blond girl out of the car.

Juliette rushed out of the house, tears streaming down her cheeks as she embraced Adele and kissed her everywhere her lips could reach. She held her daughter at arms length and pulled her to her chest.

"Welcome home my sweet angel." Juliette sobbed into Adele's ear.

The next day, Juliette and Adele went shopping while Nick went into work for a while. Adele never left Juliette's side as they picked out new things for Adele's room. Nick had Munroe stay with Juliette and Adele, just in case something happened to one or both of them.

"Anything happen?" Nick asked Munroe when he got home from work.

"Not really. Adele picked out princess sheets and some new toys." Munroe filled Nick in.

"I'm happy to have Adele back." Nick told his friend. Munroe nodded, then frowned. "What?"

"I never told you this, but my wife and son were killed by a Hextra – that's how I know how to defeat them." Munroe told Nick.

"I never knew that you were married or had a kid. How long ago did that happen?" Nick inquired.

"Twenty years ago. It was before you moved here." Munroe answered, taking a sip of his coffee. Munroe was still at Nick and Juliette's house until Nick had returned home from work.

"I'm really sorry about your losses, Munroe." Nick apologized, shooting his friend a sympathic look.

"Thanks, but you don't need to apologize for something you didn't know about." Munroe reasoned.

The two of them talked for a while longer before Munroe decided that things were okay and he headed home.

Nick went to Adele's room and leaned against the doorframe, hands crossed over his chest. Juliette was stroking Adele's hair and singing to her. Nick watched as Juliette finished singing to Adele and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and exited the room.

"She seems happy to be home." Nick said as he and Juliette headed to their room. He closed the door behind them and led Juliette to the bed. They held each other for a while before Nick turned Juliette over so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Juliette, I want another one."

"So do I." Juliette told Nick, feeling him climb on top of her.

_Nine months later_

Juliette grunted as her baby's shoulders appeared. Nick squeezed her hand as she gave one final push. Adele was with Hank, so Nick knew she was safe.

The sound of a baby crying greeted Juliette's ears. The nurse smiled and handed the baby to Juliette.

"Congratulations you two – it's a girl." The nurse told the couple. Nick smiled and looked at his girls.

"What shall we name her?" Juliette inquired.

"No more French names, so what about the name we agreed on?" Nick suggested, looking down at his new daughter.

"Welcome to the world Monica Claire." Juliette whispered to her daughter as she nursed.

Nick felt his life was perfect – he had his three girls to look after and nothing could be better than this.


End file.
